


Five Times Methos and Kate Didn't Meet Agent Phil Coulson

by L_Moonshade



Series: Altered Realities [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Methos and Kate Didn't Meet Agent Phil Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin.  
> Thanks to Raynbowz and Kisla42 for the beta and advice.

**1\. First date**

Methos' plan was perfect; he was going to take Kate to the Louvre before a meal at one of the sidewalk cafés. The only problem he saw was that he would need to get some cash, but he would have plenty of time to stop at the bank before he picked Kate up.

It's been said that no plan survives contact with the enemy.

The enemy was fate, and the first attack came when his last class got out late. He was rushing to his car and, turning a corner, collided with a professor who was equally in a hurry, causing the professor's coffee to spill. Methos tossed off a hurried (and unfelt) apology and went home to shower and change which, of course came with its own problems. Traffic was bad then he got to his apartment just in time for a phone call he couldn't ignore and, when he was finally ready to go, it was time to get Kate. Well, her place was on the way to the bank. it wouldn't hurt to pick her up first.

That had been a huge mistake, he thought as he and Kate waited in the manager's office for the police to finish with them. They'd hardly walked into the bank when a group had tried to rob the place; when the police had arrived and the ringleader wanted a hostage, Kate had drawn attention to herself. Methos knew she would have been happier taking the bad guys out herself, but she'd wisely left it for the police rather than risk anyone else getting hurt.

"And your business here today?" The officer—Dubois, if Methos remembered correctly—was speaking English, after hearing Kate's French. She could get her point across but was still struggling with the accent, even after two years.

"I was here to make a withdrawal," Methos told him. "We were supposed to be going on a date."

"And you?"

Kate shrugged. "I never liked waiting in the car, much. I just came in to keep him company." Then she gave a smile that was, to Methos' surprise, a little shy. "Besides, it's our first date."

Dubois smiled at that. "Ah, yes. I remember those days." Then he glanced down at the memo pad in front of him. "According to the others, you volunteered yourself to be taken hostage?"

Kate nodded. "I grew up in a rough neighborhood. I've had experience."

The officer's eyebrows shot up at that. "With gunmen?"

"I grew up in New York."

The state, not the city, but she knew that most people assumed the latter. Dubois did, as well. "That explains much." He looked back to his notes. "I have your statements, I don't believe there are any more questions. We have your contact information should we need to ask more."

"We can go?" Methos said, trying to hide his eagerness.

"Yes. And enjoy what is left of the evening."

Kate smiled as they shook hands. "Thank you."

As they were leaving, Kate glanced over to a small knot of people and her steps faltered. Methos followed her gaze to see a nondescript man standing among the police. Indeed, the only reason Methos took a second look was the fact that the man wore a suit rather than a uniform. A closer look revealed that it was an expensive suit (Dolce, unless Methos was mistaken), and tailored to hide both a shoulder holster and a very fit build. Methos revised his first impression from "unimpressive" to "possibly dangerous."

Kate paused, grabbed a deposit slip from a counter, and jotted something down then caught a passing police woman. "Excuse me," she said, switching to French when the woman frowned and shook her head. _"The gentleman in the suit over there. Would you give this to him?"_

The woman nodded and took the folded slip. As Kate took Methos' hand and led him out, he took a surreptitious look. The man read the note before jerking his head up to see who'd given it to him. He saw them, of that Methos was sure, but he didn't follow.

"What was that all about?"

"That was Phil Coulson. He's an agent with SHIELD, and Fury's right-eye man."

Methos groaned. "That was terrible. Why would SHIELD be interested in some two-bit bank robbers?"

"Because they're not just two-bit bank robbers. I saw a symbol on his jumpsuit and, while you were pretending to recover from getting clocked, I told the police. They brushed me off, but I know Coulson won't."

Methos frowned. "What was the symbol?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, even though he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"A skull with six tentacles curled under it."

It took him a minute to remember where he'd seen that before, but not long. Schmidt had been the only person aside from Kronos that Methos thought really could have managed world domination, after all, and his organization had made an impact on Methos. "HYDRA. Fuck." He hadn't needed Kate to tell him that SHIELD had been created specifically to combat the organization; he'd been there. The fact HYDRA was still around was anything but good news. He glanced at Kate. "Did you give Coulson your name?"

She scoffed. "If he's half the man the movies made him out to be, he'll have it figured out by now."

Methos nodded, less than thrilled. If Coulson was that good, Methos wasn't going to be staying hidden from Fury for much longer, and that concerned him. He knew Kate wouldn't stay out of trouble forever, and there was no way he was letting her play superhero alone. Unfortunately there were some loose ends he needed to tie up—or cut off—before he could even think about getting involved.

"Adam? Everything okay?"

He gave Kate a smile as they got into his car. "Just thinking long-term. I guess we'll have to have to take a rain check on this date. Supper back at my place?"

"Sounds good."

He glanced at her. "Sorry it's going to be a lousy date."

Kate smiled. "It's time spent with you. That's not a lousy date."

In spite of his worry, Methos couldn't help but grin at that.

**2\. Close Call**

The trip was all Kate's idea. It was, at least as far as the Watchers were concerned, also on her dime. Coming back in time by twenty-five years had been good for one thing and she had invested her money well, getting the best returns. She was careful not to draw attention to herself (and he hadn't even had to teach her; she was, after all, a smart girl) and wasn't rich by any means, but she had more than enough for a nice vacation. So she'd talked him into a trip to Comic-Con, not that it had been difficult. He was as much of a geek as she was and had thought more than once about going.

What had been more difficult was convincing him to go in costume. Of course, it had been easier when she'd showed him her idea, not so much for his costume but hers. She didn't have much to do, a wig, and the right (read, skimpy) clothes, and she'd be a pretty convincing version of Storm. He hadn't been sure about going as Gambit, but once his costume was on, he thought it looked pretty good. He was certainly getting a lot of compliments and appreciative looks. And, he had to admit to himself, he was having fun.

They were on the main floor heading to a comic book panel when someone came barreling through, actually knocking a couple of people over. As he helped someone up, Methos caught sight of a black uniform and a gun that was a convincing replica of what he'd seen HYDRA using. At least, he would have taken it as such if it hadn't tugged at his Quickening, making it sing in his veins.

Methos turned to the man he was helping up, grinning in recognition. "Are you okay?"

The other man brushed himself off. "Fine, thanks." Then, catching sight of Methos' costume, he grinned. "Looking good. Both of you."

Kate was distracted, looking after the HYDRA agent, but she glanced over, doing a double-take. "Thanks," she said, grinning back.

"You didn't ask for a picture?" Methos said as the man wandered back off into the crowd.

Kate scoffed. "I was just part of a Stan Lee cameo. Who needs a picture?"

Methos chuckled and turned to continue on their way, when a man caught his eye. He groaned, thinking that he probably should have expected to see the agent, and gripped Kate's arm before she could call out. "Don't even think about it," he said, voice firm as he watched Coulson look around.

Kate gave him a glare, but it didn't last long and she sighed. "Fine."

Coulson's eyes landed briefly on them, then he chose a direction and headed off, weaving through the crowd at a brisk pace.

It was later that night over dinner when Methos asked the question. "How did you know he was really HYDRA?"

"Coulson…"

But Methos was shaking his head. "You watched him too closely, even before Coulson came into the picture."

"Yeah. I know." She fell silent, then, unwilling to say more.

Something had thrown her, and Methos thought he knew what it was. "You smelled the gun. And it smelled like an Immortal."

Kate's head shot up and she gave him a sharp look that faded into a wry smile. "No, it smelled like a Quickening. Immortals smell like blood and steel, as well, but that thing didn't." She gave a sigh and reached up to smack herself in the back of the head. "I really should have known that you would've sensed it."

Methos grinned. "Yeah. You really should have." His smile quickly faded. "Are we going to keep seeing Coulson everywhere we go?"

"I wouldn't call twice everywhere."

"It's still too much for coincidence, especially given that the other time we saw him was in Paris."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I know." She shrugged. "Probably. I mean, you do tend to draw trouble. Besides, someone from the show has to be in the middle of things, and you know it's not going to be MacLeod."

Methos frowned. "Why not? He's much more the save-the-world type than I'll ever be."

"Tell me he'll approve of SHIELD's methods." When Methos gave a wry smile, she nodded. "And you know damn well he's not going to compromise his principles. I mean, for Christ's sake, the man can't even change his fucking name."

"True. He's going to hate me, isn't he?"

Kate snorted. "You're Methos, the world's oldest Immortal," Kate said, allowing the subject change. "He's going to idolize you."

Methos groaned. "I'd rather have him hate me. Right, what for supper?"

Kate wasn't fooled. Methos could pretend to brush it off, but he was giving SHIELD—and the prospect of working for them—a lot of thought.

**3\. First Anniversary**

Methos was pleased with Kate's awestruck reaction to the restaurant he took her to for their first anniversary. It wasn't something he could get away with often while playing a poor grad student, but he'd been talking to Don for a while now about saving money for a special night out. Don had listened with a knowing look and even made a recommendation for a restaurant he'd taken his wife to. Methos had taken the advice, and was pleased he had.

"A whole year," he said, a gentle smile on his face. "Getting tired of me yet?"

Kate scoffed. "Hardly. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

His smile widened. "Me either. I've never really gotten the chance to be myself, before."

The conversation and periods of silence were easy between them until, just after they'd finished their appetizers, something caught Kate's attention. She straightened, her gaze down into the square suddenly intense.

"Kate?"

"Coulson's down there," she said, voice pitched low. "And someone's got a bead on him." She looked around then smiled. "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom."

Methos shook his head but let her go, knowing that he'd never stop her and that a serious attempt would damage their relationship. He watched Kate head towards the main aisle leading back inside, impressed when she "tripped" over something and banged her hip on a table, hard enough to send the guy's drink into his lap. She apologized and grabbed a napkin to help blot the mess, making such a fuss that a waiter came over to see what the trouble was. By the time everything was straightened out, the guy paid and left, likely figuring he had no chance, now.

"How did you know?" Methos said when she got back.

"It was just dark enough that I caught the laser sight. I can't believe Coulson, wearing a freaking suit in this weather."

"It might just have saved his life."

The rest of their evening was nice and relaxed, even though they both expected someone to come talk to them at any moment. It never happened, and Kate found herself feeling a little disappointed that Coulson hadn't found them.

Until they got the bill and Methos, checking the tab, laughed. Kate took the paper from him and couldn't help a grin. It had already been paid, signed by Phil Coulson. He'd also written a note; "Happy anniversary."

**4\. Serendipity**

Methos knew he was asking for trouble being in Seacouver (in such close proximity to Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod), but it wasn't like he could really tell the Watchers he wouldn't check out the exhibit. Especially when Don had given Methos two plane tickets, having talked the Watchers into letting Methos take an assistant. He took Kate, of course, and after his business was finished earlier than they'd expected, they'd decided to stay the few extra days. She was visiting MacLeod and Tessa (and Methos was constantly impressed with her ability to deflect them whenever they mentioned that they had yet to meet her boyfriend), so Methos had taken the opportunity to check on some of the comic book stores in the area. She'd started reading the X-Men comics as a way to keep up with the lives of some of her friends and he was always on the lookout for the issues she needed to complete her collection.

He glanced up as the door opened and froze for a moment as a man stepped in, looking completely out of place. He slipped off his sunglasses and looked slightly less like a stereotypical Man in Black, but while most people would write the man off with his bland smile and blank look Methos knew better. He saw the way Coulson's eyes never stopped moving, taking in every detail. The designation changed again as "possibly dangerous" became "definitely dangerous."

Coulson went over to the collectible cards and Methos relaxed a bit, even though he knew he'd been spotted. He had to have been; Coulson was far too observant not to see him, but either Coulson wasn't there on business or he didn't recognize Methos. Either way, he made no sign of greeting.

Methos idly wondered what Coulson was after, but the question was soon forgotten in his own search. He lost track of time and had no idea how long it had been when he heard Coulson at the register.

"Branching out into the Howling Commandos now? Or is it just Agent Carter?"

Methos smiled, remembering Peggy. She'd been amazing; in fact  he didn't think there was a man who fought alongside her and didn't love her, at least a little.

"Just Agent Carter," Coulson said, voice fond. "She was my grandmother."

"I didn't know that. That's…"

But whatever it was got lost when Coulson's phone (a model that was at least five years ahead of current tech) rang. He answered it with a curt, "Coulson," listened for a moment, then headed for the door. "Hold that for me, Mike."

"Sure thing."

It was another half hour before Methos found the issue he was looking for. He took it up to the register then, after a moment's pause, said, "I'll pay for that guy's card, too."

The cashier's eyebrows shot up. "It's pretty expensive."

Methos nodded. "I'm sure it is. He doesn't strike me as the type of guy who'd settle for second best."

"Alright," the cashier said, still skeptical, than rang Methos up. "You want I should give him a name?"

"No." He was positive Coulson already knew it (possibly his real one as well, and that thought did not comfort). "Just tell him I said, 'thanks for buying us dinner.'"

The cashier wrote down the note and wrapped it around the card. "Alright. So, how do you know him?"

Methos smiled. "I don't," he said, then left.

When he gave Kate the comic book, he told her about the card. She laughed and told him she would have done the same thing. As if he hadn't known.

**5\. Kalas**

Kate watched Methos and Kalas, feeling only a little reassured by SHIELD's presence and obvious interest in the fight. She wasn't sure where the other agent (hopefully a sniper) was, but Coulson had almost discovered her when he'd camped out in the same area. A quick 'shift deep in the shadows, however, kept her unseen.

"This Pierson guy's pretty good. How the fuck does a researcher get so good with a sword?" the agent said, his voice only just audible to Kate over the comm in Coulson's ear.

"Practice," Coulson said, tone dry.

"Funny, Sir. Next question is, why?"

There was a long silence and Kate was afraid that Coulson was going to tell his agent the truth. In the end, though, he said, "Maybe he's had close calls in the past."

"I guess that makes sense," the agent said. Then, after a long silence, "This Kalas guy's good, too."

Very good, Kate thought, hand on the rifle next to her, ready to fire. No matter how the fight went, Kalas was not going to walk away with Methos' head.

"Radio silence, Barton."

In spite of herself and the situation, Kate couldn't help but chuckle at Coulson's long-suffering tone. She didn't have a handle on Barton's character—she knew the Marvel Prime character only a little better than the Ultimate version and didn't know the one from the Marvel Cinematic Universe at all—but if his banter was any indication, Kate was going to like him.

"Pierson's not going to be able to get out of this one."

"Probably not," Coulson said, a worried note inching into his voice. "When you have the shot, take it."

"Thought we weren't supposed to interfere in Challenges, Sir."

Coulson huffed laughter. "That's not a Challenge, Barton. It's a Watcher defending himself from a murderous Immortal."

"Understood," Barton said, and Kate heard a shot over Coulson's comm. Kalas went down, Methos stepped back and looked around for the shooter, then the sound of the shot reached Kate's ears.

"Shoot Pierson if you have to in order to take Kalas' head," Coulson said. "I'm going to make my recruitment call."

"I'll meet you back at the safe house."

Coulson made his way to a car and left, but Kate barely paid any attention. Down on the bridge Barton was coming into view, hands up and open. "I'm after him, not you," he said, speaking loud enough for Methos to hear.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Then Barton was close enough that he didn't have to shout and Kate could no longer hear what he was saying. Methos gradually relaxed though and, when Kalas started to revive, Barton pulled out a pistol and shot him, then put it back away. He said something, the men laughed then shook hands, and Barton was leaving as Methos raised his sword. Kate waited, just to make sure, then got into her own car and left. Methos would stop at a bar for some drinks to burn off the worst of the Quickening before coming home. She'd help him with the rest later.

**\+ 1** **.**

Kate knew someone was in the apartment as soon as she opened the door, but she also recognized the scent and wasn't too worried. "Good evening, Agent Coulson. Would you like a beer?"

If the fact that she knew his name troubled him, he didn't let on. "No thank you, Miss Brown, I have coffee. I didn't realize you know who I am."

Kate went through the kitchen to grab herself a beer. "Well, Adam heard you at the comic book store when you answered your phone, so there's your name. At the bank, though, you were the only person not in uniform, and your suits are far too expensive for anyone lower than a federal agency. That means Agent."

"Good reasoning."

Kate gave him a cagey smile. "But mostly, I'm from a future alternate reality where you're a character in a series of movies and comics."

A rapid blinking of his eyes was the only sign of his surprise. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Nope."

"You seem to think I should believe you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I know who you work for and trust me, I'm not the strangest thing you're going to run into. I also know that your name is Philip J Coulson, you used to be an Army Ranger, and now you work for Nick motherfucking Fury. Oh, and your nickname in the Rangers was Cheese, though I have no idea why."

"Nor will you, if I have my way. Will Adam be home soon? I should speak to you both."

"He should be. You do know you just issued me a challenge, right?"

He hid a smile behind a sip of coffee. "Hmm. Imagine that."

Kate realized then what he'd done. If she found out, she'd only be drawing more attention to herself (and all but asking for a job). And if that were the last thing she wanted, she wouldn't go looking. "Oh, you are good."

"You didn't know that?"

"Sorry. You were a rather minor character."

"My ego's bruised."

Kate laughed. "I don't think there's any way you can convince me that you have an ego."

Coulson kept a straight face, but Kate could tell by his scent that he was enjoying the banter. "I think that makes me feel even worse."

"An ego is unprofessional."

Coulson couldn't help but smile. "Okay, that is flattering."

The door opened then. "Thank God for snipers."

"And their handlers. We have company."

Methos grabbed a beer then joined them in the living room. "Agent Coulson. What can we do for you?"

"Before we get to that, there's something I can do for you. I've heard and seen enough over the course of this mission that I know who you are, Mr. Pierson…"

"With what Kate's told me, I'd be terribly disappointed if you didn't."

Coulson went on as if he hadn't been interrupted, "and I wanted to make it clear that none of that will make it into the report I'll be sending Mr. Dawson."

Methos shrugged. "He already knows. I'm more worried about Nick."

"I won't be including the information in my report to him, either."

It was Kate who asked, "Why?"

"I have the feeling that I would prefer to count you among my friends. Or, if not friends, _per se_ , then not enemies."

Methos nodded. "Well, if that's the case, you're on the right track. Now, why don't you tell us what we can do for you and get the fuck out so I can finish burning off this Quickening."

A slight pause was the only sign that Coulson was thrown. "In the past two years you have been involved in no fewer than four of our operations, and have been distressingly close to two more…"

"Ha! I told you you're a trouble magnet," Kate said.

Methos turned to her, indignant. "Me? My life was peaceful before you came along. Centuries of quiet; I hadn't even taken a head in two hundred years."

"Remind me, was that before or after you rode with Butch and Sundance?"

Coulson, feeling an onset of the same headache Barton was constantly giving him, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really? I was under the impression that I was the youngest person in the room."

Methos grinned. "Age does not equate to maturity."

"So I'm learning. My point is, if we're going to be constantly crossing paths, it would be better if you were working for us from the start."

Methos shook his head. "Sorry, but I like quiet and peaceful. You don't get that when you're anywhere close to Nick Fury."

Coulson was certain that Kate was interested, but he was just as certain that she wouldn't come in without Methos. He also had the feeling that Methos wasn't nearly as invested in quiet and peaceful as he was pretending, but he could understand the Immortal's wanting to make Fury work for it. "Then I guess we're done." He paused then gave them a bland smile he was certain they saw through. "I should probably tell you that changes my decision on what to do with your identity, but I won't. I'd rather not lie to you."

Methos looked surprised. "Thank you."

Coulson nodded then stood. "Thank you for your time." He gave another smile, this one more genuine. "And for the Agent Carter card."

Methos grinned. "Not a problem for Peggy's grandson."

"I'll see you out," Kate said, standing and walking Coulson to the door. "It's been nice not meeting you over the past couple of years."

Coulson huffed laughter. "Likewise. You do know we're going to have to do this every time, now."

Kate grinned. "You do know that it's just going to take some wearing down."

"I look forward to it."

He turned to go, but Kate called him back. "And Phil? Thanks for taking care of Kalas before he killed Adam."

Coulson's gaze turned sharp. "I didn't realize you were there. Where were you?"

She grinned. "You want me even more now, don't you? Sorry. Trade secret."

He gave that bland smile (the one Kate was starting to think wasn't quite so bland if you knew what to look for). "Who said _I_ want you at all? Good evening, Miss Brown," he said, then turned and left.

"We're going to be seeing him again, aren't we?" Methos asked when she returned to the sofa.

"Yep. From the horse's mouth. In so many words."

Methos heaved a sigh. "Great. Just what we need."

He looked thoughtful though, and Kate hid a smile. She'd only wanted to pass as normal in her old reality, but here she could pass as a superhero, someone who'd started out as human, having been changed by events. In any case, working for SHIELD would be working behind the scenes, and she was fine doing just that. Not without Methos, however. He was weakening, she could tell, but he was going to give both her and Fury trouble in the meantime.

That was okay, Kate thought. Peaceful was overrated, anyway.


End file.
